


One Stormy Night

by Joolzmp7



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Tickling, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolzmp7/pseuds/Joolzmp7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander are out on patrol when they get caught in a thunderstorm and have to take shelter in an abandoned cottage for the night...all night...and what a night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a ficathon on Bloodclaim and cross posted to LiveJournal  
> This story is part of ‘The Colour, Sound and Random Object Spander Ficathon’ at Bloodclaim.  
> My story was written for Nashmaveric who requested the following:  
> Colour: Emerald Green  
> Sound: Thunderstorm  
> Random Object: Fairy Lights  
> Genre: NC17  
> Wanted: A bit of non-con (or hard persuading) & Nipple Rings - [it is persuasion only not non-con]  
> Not wanted: Bloodplay & Rape

One Stormy Night

By Joolz

Spike and Xander had been paired together on patrol again and Spike was finding that this didn’t bother him as much as it used to.

Xander had undergone a bit of a transformation lately. Instead of his usual hallucination-inducing, baggy attire, he had purchased a new wardrobe consisting of tight jeans and trousers, which he wore with skin-hugging, silk shirts.

It seemed that since Xander had started working those construction jobs and moved into his new place, he no longer felt the need to hide himself, or his body, away from the world. He had acquired a new confidence which Spike found he liked, in fact, if he were honest, he had discovered he liked it a lot and he often found his eyes wandering to follow Xander around, whenever he thought no-one was watching.

Xander, himself, was feeling a lot happier with his new life. He had moved out of that oppressive basement and into his own apartment which, though not palatial by any means, was comfortable and furnished to his own tastes. This included solid oak units and tables, a black leather sofa and light décor to ensure the overall appearance wasn’t too dark. He’d bought a new king-sized bed too, with silk sheets. He loved the sensation of the cool material and the way he slid across it as he slept. 

That was why he had changed his wardrobe too. He loved the feel of the silk next to his skin, so he had used his first big pay packet to buy several shirts in various shades all toned to match well with his dark hair and eyes.

Tonight’s ensemble was a pair of black jeans and a new emerald green shirt, which the salesman had insisted looked great on him when he had bought it that morning. He hadn’t been able to wait before trying it on to see what the others had thought of it.

Willow and Buffy had been drooling all over it and he had caught Spike staring at him too, from the corner of his eye, before looking away quickly when Xander turned towards him. That had been happening a lot lately, him feeling as if he was being watched, then when he looked around, Spike would be ducking his head down to the book he was supposed to be researching or moving his head to look quickly at someone else.

Tonight’s patrol was going quite quietly. They had only seen one vamp and Spike had dispatched him pretty quickly. They were doing their final cemetery sweep, when there was a brilliant flash of light and an almighty crash of thunder. The storm, which had been brewing all evening, suddenly unleashed itself upon them. The rain came lashing down and bounced back up against them from the ground and the surrounding headstones.

Spike leant over to Xander and shouted that he knew where there was an old caretaker’s cottage and they should head over there for shelter from the storm. Xander shook his head and pointed to his ears, unable to even hear Spike’s shouts over the almost continuous peals of thunder as the storm raged overhead.

Seeing that he couldn’t understand him, Spike grabbed Xander’s arm and started pulling him in the direction of the cottage. They ran as fast as they could, Spike getting his bearings every time the lightning flashed, and managing to steer them around all the headstones as they neared the cottage.

It was all in darkness and Spike remembered hearing that the old caretaker had died a couple of months before. He was quite relieved, as that meant he would have no problem with entering uninvited. 

The door was locked but Spike quickly broke one of the little panes of glass and slipped his hand inside to release the lock. He pushed the door open and almost fell in as Xander charged in right behind him.

Xander reached for the light switch but as he flicked it there was a ping as the light bulb filament broke and the brief flash of illumination disappeared. 

Spike had been using his excellent night vision to scout out the rest of the one-room cottage. In one corner was a single bed with just a bare mattress on top of it. In the opposite corner were a sink and some units with gaps in between, which must have once housed an oven and a fridge.

By the side of one of the cupboards was a small cardboard box and Spike went over to see what was in it. He lifted the flap and inside he saw some old Christmas decorations, including a tree-top angel and a set of fairy lights.

Spike took out the fairy lights and pushed the plug into the socket above the countertop. Amazingly, they worked and he looked over at Xander, whom he could now see in the glow, and said, “Let there be light, and there was, and it was good!”

Xander laughed as he stood next to Spike with his hands on his hips, “Very cute! Now, where are you going to hang those fairy lights? I don’t suppose there’s a tree in that box too, is there?”

Spike didn’t laugh back; he was too busy staring at Xander. The rain had plastered the silk shirt to Xander’s body and, when he placed his hands on his hips, it stretched the material even further.

Spike could clearly see the contours of Xander’s abdomen, his muscles sharply defined and as he moved his eyes further up, he could also see the honed pecs with nipples made prominent by the cold and also… Wait a minute! Was that what he thought it was? He could see the outline of two circles on Xander’s chest which looked suspiciously like nipple rings. He felt a jolt of excitement flow through him as that thought sunk in. The whelp had had his nipples pierced! Now, when had that happened? Why hadn’t he noticed sooner? Most importantly, why was it turning him on so much?

He needed to see it at first hand, to confirm his suspicions. He knew Xander wouldn’t show him voluntarily, so how could he do it? Then, it came to him!

“I know the perfect place to put these fairy lights, and it’s even green as well, emerald green to be precise.”

Before Xander had even realised what Spike was talking about, he found himself standing in front of Spike with three loops of fairy lights wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides and creating pretty patterns as the lights moved against his shirt.

“Spike, what do you think you’re doing? Get me out of this!”

“A very pretty Christmas tree, if I do say so myself. Now what else do we need on a tree? Shiny baubles! Where could we find some of those?”

Xander just stared open-mouthed at Spike, “What has gotten into you? Has that storm fried your brain?”

“Well now, what do we have here?” Spike held the trailing wires from the lights tightly in one hand and, with the other; he brushed the tips of his fingers lightly over the shape of the ring in Xander’s right nipple. 

Xander’s eyes had followed the movement of Spike’s fingers as they neared his body, but even seeing their approach, left him totally unprepared for the feeling he would get when Spike touched one of his newest acquisitions. He felt an arrow of pleasure shoot down to his groin and he reflexively bent at the waist to hide his reaction and to try to push Spike away, wriggling and twisting within his constraints trying to break loose.

Spike held on to the loops tightly to stop Xander breaking free and, with his hand, he grabbed hold of Xander, trying to stop him from turning and working his way out.

Spike had seen that brief, but delicious, little look that had appeared in Xander’s eyes right before he had panicked and tried to hit out at him. He wanted to touch him again and see what other reactions he could arouse in Xander, because he realised, that was exactly what he himself felt – aroused, and getting more so all the time.

He had no qualms about sleeping with men, he had been with Angelus for long enough after all, but he wasn’t quite so sure how Xander would take to the notion. He had his suspicions that Xander wouldn’t be totally averse to the idea, but it might take some hard persuasion to get it to happen.

***********

“Keep still, Xander, you’re only going to hurt yourself if you keep wriggling like that.”

“Oh sure! I’m supposed to just stand here and let you touch me – I don’t think so! Just get away from me, Spike.”

“Now, now, pet. That’s no way to react, is it? I only wanted to decorate the tree and you appear to have some shiny baubles which I haven’t seen before. I just wanted to have a look, that’s all.”

“Well, I don’t want you to have a look; they’re mine, not for common view. It wasn’t supposed to be for anyone else; I had it done for my pleasure!”

“Your pleasure?” Spike jumped on that comment as soon as Xander’s panicked brain had said it. Xander bit his lip as he instantly regretted what he’d blurted out. He always babbled too much when he was caught off guard.

“So, you’re interested in pleasure, are you? Well, I’m sure I can help you out with that.”

“No way, Spike. I’m not interested in anything you may have to say. Untie me right now. I’m cold and I’m wet and you’ll be dust if you burn a hole in my new shirt with these lights!”

“You don’t have to worry about that, they’re low voltage. I checked before I plugged them in. Have my own personal issues with burning, you know, and I haven’t survived this long by being careless. Now, where was I?”

Spike’s hand reached up to Xander’s collar and started to undo the first button. Xander bent his head down fast, trying to head-butt Spike and stop him, but Spike had anticipated such a move and stepped back so that Xander missed him. He would have gone crashing down face first on the floor if Spike hadn’t caught him, but instead of picking him back up, Spike just eased the journey down and flipped Xander over on to his back and straddled him.

“Now, this is a much better position.”

“Maybe for you, but these lights are pressing into my back!”

“Hmm, I see what you mean; well maybe if you promise to keep still I could take them off you.”

“Sure, of course, no problem”, Xander fired back quickly and far too glibly for Spike’s liking.

Spike lifted Xander’s upper body off the floor, unwound the loops from around him and dropped them on the floor surrounding Xander’s body. When he moved to lay Xander down again, Xander used one of his now freed arms to smack Spike on the side of the head and bucked up trying to throw him off. Spike had anticipated something of the sort and he jammed his knees in tight to Xander’s sides, wedging him to the floor so he couldn’t buck again and capturing the flailing hand which was trying to get in a second whack.

“Very quick with that punch, weren’t you. You know you’re only making it worse for yourself by struggling.”

As if to prove a point, Spike pushed his lower body down against Xander, who could now clearly feel the shape of Spike’s rapidly growing cock pressing against him.

Xander blushed and stopped his struggles, not wanting to incite Spike any further. Spike took Xander’s free hand and placed it against his side like the other one and then he held them both in place with his knees.

“Spike, don’t do this. Let me go please.”

Spike almost stopped at the sincere tone in Xander’s voice, but as he edged his body backwards he felt something big and hard pressing against him and he leered down at Xander.

“Me thinks the boy doth protest too much! You aren’t as unaffected by me as you’d like me to believe are you, Xan?”

Xander laid his head back down on the floor and closed his eyes but not before Spike caught the look of resignation mingled with desire that they held.

Spike shuffled back slightly so that their cocks were now aligned, pressing into one another. Spike wanted to feel exactly what his touch was doing to Xander. He reached down and undid the buttons on Xander’s shirt, right down to the waistband. He didn’t untuck it, though; he just pulled it apart from the top, leaving a gorgeous green v-shape exposing the apex of Xander’s six-pack, his strong firm pecs and two taut nipples adorned with shiny, silver rings.

Spike had always preferred silver to gold, it just seemed to have a brighter gleam somehow, and now was no exception, as Xander’s rings glistened in the glow from the fairy lights which were encircling him.

Xander had his head turned away, as if trying to disassociate himself from what was happening to him, but Spike knew that Xander was far from unaffected, as he felt Xander’s cock swell and bounce against his own as his wares were put on display.

Spike touched his fingertip into the corner of skin revealed at the base of Xander’s shirt and smiled at the sharp intake of breath he heard. Then he slid his finger gently upwards, following the contours of Xander’s body all the way up, circling first one nipple and then the other, before slipping it into one of the rings and giving a little tug.

Xander’s eyes shot open and he gasped loudly, and Spike felt the surge in Xander’s cock as it grew even bigger, pushing hard against Spike’s own.

Xander groaned deeply as Spike did it again, and again. First, he gave a little tug on one ring and then on the other, then in a random pattern so that Xander never knew from where the pleasure would come next. Xander’s head was rolling from side to side on the floor as he panted and groaned at Spike’s ministrations, his cock steadily pulsing with each tug.

Then Spike bent forward, his lips encircling a nipple and sucking deeply before he grabbed the ring in his teeth and pulled harder than ever. Xander’s whole body rose up in reflex; he shuddered hard and shouted out Spike’s name as his orgasm swept over him.

Spike only just managed to stop himself following suit, the blissful look that Xander had worn as he came was nearly enough on its own to finish him, but he was saving himself for something special. He wanted to see Xander’s face as he filled him and came deep inside him – nothing else would suffice.

Spike bent down and laved the reddened skin of Xander’s nipple, evidence of just how hard he had tugged on that last pull, but it had definitely been worth it.

Who knew that Xander could look so beautiful, lying on a wooden floor, encircled by fairy lights, a look of debauched satisfaction on his face?

************

It didn’t take long for the look on Xander’s face to change. Spike watched it happen and saw the exact moment when the bliss wore off and the embarrassment kicked in. Xander’s arms rose to cover his face and hide the shame he was feeling at having come just from having his nipple rings pulled. Even more so when it sunk in whom it had been that had done the pulling. He would never live this down. Spike would hold this over his head forever. Dropping little hints in front of the other Scoobies, giving him sly winks and making him generally miserable, as he waited for the moment when Spike decided to tell everyone what he had done and ruin Xander’s life completely.

Spike could almost hear the thoughts turning over in Xander’s head.

“I’m not going to go running to tell your little friends, you know.”

“Right! ‘Cause there’d be no benefit to you to humiliate me like that, would there.”

“I mean it, Xan. It’s nobody’s business but ours.”

Xander eased one of his arms away from his face to peep at Spike and see if his face looked as sincere as his voice sounded.

“How come? I thought you’d leap at the chance to laugh at my expense.”

“You may not have noticed it, but I haven’t done that for a while now.”

Xander’s arms dropped away from his face as he thought intently back over the last few months since he and Spike had been patrolling together. 

The first time it had been suggested that they pair up, he’d been hurt because Spike had said, ‘The witch can take care of herself, I’ll babysit the whelp’. He didn’t need babysitting and the others hadn’t needed to sound so keen to palm him off on to Spike. After that it had become routine and they always ended up together.

But now that he thought about it, it hadn’t been all mockery and abuse. Sure, there had been some smart comments at the beginning, but they had been coming less and less. The more time he had spent with Spike, the more he learnt from him. He had started really watching Spike as he fought, enjoying the grace and flowing moves which Spike used to dispatch his opponents.

Xander had started copying him, trying to emulate Spike’s actions and when Spike had noticed, there hadn’t been the expected ridicule, Spike had actually encouraged him and taught him how to execute the moves correctly. He was no longer a hindrance to Spike, someone to be watched out for, he was an equal partner. They moved as a team, working together in an efficient, capable manner, taking on whatever was thrown at them. 

Xander revelled in his new skills. Buffy and the others had never really bothered to show him anything because Buffy was always there to take over, he had just been there as bait. He had tried copying Buffy before but that had never worked out for him. He hadn’t had the strength to pull off the sort of moves she used.

But Spike was different. He was a street fighter and his techniques had been honed over the decades to precise movements and an ability to win by any means necessary, whether that be by using standard fighting positions or underhand tricks that others wouldn’t even think of. This was what he taught Xander and, with the added bonus of his new strength gained from working construction, he found that the style suited him. He was becoming almost as proficient as Spike who, it turned out, was actually a very good teacher.

Xander also thought about the time that he and Spike spent together in between their fights. Whilst they were patrolling, they talked about all sorts of things and they had found they really had a lot in common. Spike had even read all the super hero comic books that Xander loved so much. They had long discussions on the virtue of one Marvel hero over another, arguing over who would win the fight if they all came together.

Now that he actually stopped to think about it, he realised that he enjoyed patrolling with Spike and Spike was right, they’d stopped making fun of each other a long time ago. The names they called each other now were almost a sign of affection, as opposed to the insults they had always been trying to put each other down with before. Whoa, had he just thought the word ‘affection’ and Spike in the same sentence!

Spike had been watching the emotions play across Xander’s face as he thought back and judged that this would be a good time to move and give Xander a little space. Spike could feel his clothes clinging wetly to him as he walked, so he knew that Xander must be feeling even worse as he would have the cold seeping in to him too.

He decided to get a fire going, both for warmth and light. There were some logs already in the fire place, he just needed some kindling and he spotted an old newspaper on the table which would do nicely for that. He crumpled the paper up and interspersed it between the logs then used his trusty Zippo to set it alight. Soon the fire was crackling and the whole room seemed a lot cosier. 

He went to an old cupboard near the bed to see if there was anything they could use to cover themselves when they took off their wet clothes to allow them to dry. He found the cupboard empty, save for an old tatty blanket shoved into one corner. Oh well, beggars couldn’t be choosers, it would have to do. He ripped it in half lengthways so that there was enough to cover both their modesties. He wasn’t bothered for himself, but he wanted Xander to feel more comfortable before he moved on to the next part of his plan.

Spike stripped off his duster, jeans and t-shirt and wrapped his half of the blanket around his waist, before he went over to Xander.

“Hey Xan, you’d better get out of those wet clothes before they make you ill. You can put this round yourself whilst you’re waiting for them to dry in front of the fire.”

Xander took the blanket and looked gratefully up as Spike winked at him and then moved away, leaving Xander some space to get out of his wet (and sticky!) clothes in private.

Xander screwed up his shorts. He definitely wasn’t putting them on again until they’d been thoroughly washed. He’d have to go home in just his trousers, it couldn’t hurt, Spike went ‘commando’ all the time. Xander laid his clothes out in front of the fire next to Spike’s.

Xander looked round at the thwump sound and he saw Spike dragging the mattress off the bed and over in front of the fire.

“Might as well be comfy whilst we wait for this storm to finish. This way you’ll keep warm too.”

Xander was touched by Spike’s consideration. Truth be told, he was still feeling a bit cold, even now his wet clothes were off. He said as much as he sat down, being careful to keep the thin piece of blanket over him as he did so. Spike smiled as he did the same.

“You must be cold, you’ve got Goosebumps. Give us your hands and I’ll rub the warmth back into them for you.”

“No way!” Xander exclaimed, wrapping his arms round his body.

“Don’t be stupid, mate! I’m only talking about getting your circulation going. You’ll get a chill if you don’t warm up soon.”

With that, he grabbed one of Xander’s hands and started rubbing it briskly between his own. Xander tried to pull away but Spike just held on tighter and kept rubbing. Xander felt the warmth starting to seep back in to his fingers so he stopped fidgeting and let Spike continue. 

Spike moved from his hand to his wrist and, when that was nice and warm, he moved further up the arm, chafing the skin all the way up to the shoulder. When he finished with one arm, he moved on to the other one and treated it in the same way. Xander seemed to relax a bit as Spike carried on with the impromptu massage.

When Spike had done both arms he moved down and started on Xander’s feet. Xander started pulling away again, but for a different reason this time, he was incredibly ticklish and started to struggle as Spike rubbed the soles of his feet. Spike, of course, took great advantage and stroked the instep very gently instead of the hard strokes he had been performing before. He held Xander’s ankle in an iron grip as he continued tickling him. 

Xander was writhing around on the floor trying to push Spike off or kick him with his free foot. Spike grabbed hold of that foot too and knelt on it, then he slid his hand further up Xander’s leg and started tickling him behind his knee.  
Spike stroked his hand up and down Xander’s legs with feather-light touches and Xander was almost crying with laughter and shouting at Spike to stop. Spike knelt completely over both of Xander’s legs to keep him still as he started moving his hands higher, inching them further up Xander’s thigh with each tickle until he was reaching under the torn blanket, which by some miracle, was still in place.

As his fingers slid up Xander’s inside thigh and touched the bottom of Xander’s sac, the writhing stopped abruptly and Xander fell silent, staring intently up at Spike.

“What’s the matter, Xan, not ticklish there?”

“Spike, what do you think you’re doing. Get off me!”

“I thought we were having fun there. You don’t really want me to stop do you?”

With that, Spike ran his fingers up Xander’s left thigh, squeezed Xander’s balls as he crossed over and then stroked his fingers back down the right thigh. Xander gave a little yelp and a shiver as Spike touched him and Spike noticed a twitching of the blanket as something stirred beneath it.

“That’s it, Spike! Get off me right now, I mean it!” 

Xander gave an almighty push of his heels against the floor and lifted his knees, trying to throw Spike off. Spike, however, had anticipated this and just used the momentum to slide himself further along Xander’s legs and his hand, which had been resting on Xander’s thigh, also slid further up, until it came to a halt neatly wrapped around Xander’s far from uninterested cock.

Xander stopped again and his legs slid back flat to the floor. He kept his eyes glued to Spike’s not wanting to look down and acknowledge where Spike’s hand was, or what it was starting to do.

“If you’d wanted me to stroke your cock, you could have just asked, luv, no need for all the acrobatics!”

“I didn’t want you to, I mean, I don’t want you to, I mean, stop right now!”

“You don’t sound very certain, Xan. Are you sure you don’t want me to do this…”

Spike moved his finger up one side of Xander’s cock, slowly circled the slit and then moved it back down the other side. Xander gasped out a strangled ‘No!’

“Or maybe even this…”

This time, Spike grasped the rapidly hardening shaft and squeezed it firmly, pumping it as his hand slid further up until it reached the head. From there, he slid his thumb over the slit and gently rubbed the oozing juices into the head of Xander’s cock. 

Xander groaned deeply, his eyes staring desperately into Spike’s as he could no longer deny what was happening to him, nor could he disguise how it was affecting him, because Spike held the evidence of his arousal in the palm of his hand.

“Are you still sure you want me to stop?”

“No”, Xander whispered back. Spike squeezed a bit tighter and Xander almost shouted this time, “No!”

“No, you don’t want me to do it?” Spike asked, with a wicked grin.

“No, I don’t want you to stop.” Xander answered, his voice sounding resigned.

“You don’t sound very sure, maybe I should stop.”

Spike released the pressure on Xander’s cock and made as if he was going to pull away.

“No, Spike please. Don’t stop, I want you to…”

“You want me to what?”

Spike squeezed again but he was determined not to make it easy for Xander. If Xander wanted this to happen then Spike wanted to make sure that Xander accepted what was being done and who it was that was doing it to him.

“I want you to jerk me off, damn it!” Xander almost shouted. “I want to feel your cold hands sliding up and down my warm cock, squeezing it tightly round the neck and gliding across the slit until I come really hard all over your hand!”

Spike grinned down at him, “I can see you’ve been giving this matter some thought.”

Xander groaned again, but this time in disgust at himself, for admitting that out loud.

“Don’t worry, Xan. I certainly couldn’t deny such an earnest request.”

As if to prove a point, Spike started doing all the things that Xander had asked for. He eased himself off Xander’s legs and sat in between them, with one leg splayed on either side of him, leaving Xander bared and open in front of him.

As he played with Xander’s cock with one hand, he used the other to grasp Xander’s balls, squeezing and massaging them and also, occasionally, sliding his finger along the line of skin behind them. Xander jumped every time he did it, so on the next slide in that direction, he went further and touched the edge of Xander’s hole. Xander froze for a moment but Spike gave his cock another squeeze and Xander groaned and relaxed again.

Spike took this as an invitation to explore further and on the next stroke he circled the hole, rubbing his finger over the opening. Xander shuddered and his cock twitched under Spike’s grasp.

Spike grinned and, using Xander’s own pre-come to coat his finger, he moved it back to circle the hole again and this time he poked the tip just inside. Xander tensed up and Spike again increased the attention he was giving to Xander’s cock, drawing his mind away from what else was happening. Xander relaxed once more, so Spike pushed in a little bit further, paused for Xander to adjust and be distracted, then moved in a little more. 

Spike kept working his way into Xander’s ass in that manner and he could sense that the added sensation was bringing Xander closer and closer to coming. Xander would probably only need one more touch to push him over the edge and Spike knew exactly what that should be.

As Spike pumped Xander’s cock up and down, he felt the balls drawing up and he pushed his finger deeply into Xander and rubbed his fingertip over Xander’s prostate. As Xander felt that touch he raised his body off the floor and screamed Spike’s name and came hard all over his stomach and Spike’s hand, and Spike continued stroking him until he finished and lay back down exhausted.

************************

Spike was rock hard by now, having watched Xander come twice, and he definitely wanted to have his own fun. He wanted to feel Xander’s ass convulsing around his cock, as it had just done around his finger, which was still inside.

When Xander had at last started taking proper breaths again, as opposed to the gasping pants he had been making before, Spike pressed his finger forward and once more touched that little nub inside Xander. Xander’s eyes shot open and he gazed up at Spike.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it? I think I delivered everything you wanted. Now, how about we get to my turn.”

Xander eyed him warily, “What do you mean, ‘your turn’?”

“Well, you got to come twice, but so far you haven’t returned the favour.”

Spike pointed down at his cock as he spoke and Xander’s eyes were drawn to the magnificent specimen in front of him, which stood hard, erect and pulsing, with a drop of pre-come glistening at its tip.

Xander unconsciously licked his lip as he gazed at that droplet and Spike almost changed his mind about what he wanted to do next, as he envisioned those warm, soft lips wrapping themselves around his cock. That could come later though, and if he had any say in the matter, he would make certain that it did. For now, what he wanted was to swap places with his finger and feel that warmth for himself.

“I think that as I did what you wanted, it’s only fair if you do what I want.”

“What exactly do you want?”

“I want to be in here”, Spike twitched his finger once more, rubbing it across the edge of Xander’s prostate again.

Xander tried to hide his shudder by shaking his head, “Uh-uh, no, definitely not. I don’t do that!”

“I’d say there were probably a lot of things you didn’t do before this evening, but can you honestly say you haven’t enjoyed any of them?”

Xander was torn, he couldn’t deny that he hadn’t enjoyed everything Spike had done to him because Spike had witnessed it for himself, but he really didn’t want to do this. That would be like passing the point of no return. The rest he could probably shrug off as just having a bit of fun, but if he let Spike do ‘that’ then he would have to admit that he enjoyed it and that he liked men. In fact, not just men, he would have to admit that he liked Spike! 

He wrestled with himself, thinking back over the last few months and the time he had spent with Spike – the time he had enjoyed spending with Spike, if he were honest. But this was a big step and he just didn’t know if he was ready to take it.

As if sensing his indecision, Spike leant down nearer to Xander.

“Come on, Xan, I haven’t steered you wrong so far, have I? Believe me; I wouldn’t do it if you weren’t going to enjoy it just as much as I am.”

Xander stared at the sincerity in Spike’s face and finally admitted what he knew he’d been hiding from himself for so long now. He wanted to do this, he wanted Spike. There, he’d acknowledged it, and suddenly he felt better, as if all that indecision had been hanging over him and the weight was now gone.

Xander nodded up at Spike and gave him a sort of shy half-smile. Spike beamed back at him, a genuine smile, not one of his usual smirks, and Xander’s own smile widened.

“You won’t regret this Xan; I’ll make it good for you.”

Spike used Xander’s own juices, which were all over his hand, to slick up his cock, which was bouncing eagerly, as if it too was happy with the decision and ready for action.

Spike pulled his finger out and then pushed it back in, along with another as he worked the hole, opening it up to make it easier for Xander. When he had finished he lifted Xander legs on to his own shoulders and positioned the head of his cock at the entrance and gently pushed just the head inside.

He stopped when Xander gasped, allowing him to adjust to the solid length inside him. Spike used his free hand to start playing with Xander’s shaft, knowing that this would relax him more easily, as it had before. It worked and Xander instantly relaxed as his cock started hardening in Spike’s grip.

Spike timed his pushes and caresses together so that Xander didn’t tense up as he inched further inside. When Spike felt his balls hitting Xander’s ass, he paused for a moment to allow Xander to adjust to the delicious feeling of being filled and for him to revel in the tight warmth surrounding him.

Xander tightened his muscles around Spike and took great delight in the look of bliss that crossed Spike’s face as he groaned deeply. Spike couldn’t wait any longer and Xander didn’t want him to. Xander pulled his legs up to his chest and held them there, opening himself up fully to Spike.

Spike smiled down at him as he pulled his cock out, almost to the tip, and then slammed it back in to the hilt, his balls ramming against Xander’s ass as he did so.

Both men groaned at the feelings they were stirring in each other. Spike’s cock had never felt so hot, thanks to Xander’s tight, warm passage and he pounded in and out, making sure to hit Xander’s prostate on every thrust to get the most pleasure for both of them.

Spike knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he felt like he never wanted it to end. He slammed in to Xander again and again, pulling on Xander’s own cock at the same time, so that they would both come together. He felt Xander’s balls tightening and knew that his own were nearly there too.

He gave one last thrust and one last jerk and Xander’s come shot out in thick spurts. As Xander came, he clenched his ass muscles and the additional pressure was all Spike needed and he came too, filling Xander’s ass with stream after stream as his cock emptied everything that had built up since he had first seen Xander’s nipple rings.

Spike pulled Xander’s legs down and collapsed next to him, one arm over Xander’s chest and one leg lying over Xander’s own. Xander raised one of his arms around Spike and the two fell asleep like that, safe and warm in front of the fire, as the storm raging on all around them.

**********************

Xander edged towards wakefulness, feeling curiously happy and sated. He must have been having a really amazing dream to make him feel this good and maybe, if he stayed here awhile longer, he might remember what it was.

It was no good though, he couldn’t remember. Never mind, he’d get up and have a big breakfast instead, he couldn’t recall the last time he’d been this hungry.

After having come to the decision, he stretched his muscles ready to get up and splayed his hands out to feel his silk sheets. He still loved waking up to that feeling, even after all this time in his own bed, in his own apartment.

Three things occurred to him at once: when he splayed his left arm out, he touched a thin mattress and then hard floor; as he stretched, he realised his ass was really aching – what had he fallen over now to give him a sore ass; and thirdly, and perhaps most importantly, what was his other arm wrapped around?

His eyes instantly popped open and he sucked in his breath as the memory of last night hit him. He was on a mattress on the floor of a caretaker’s cottage, having received several orgasms and a pounding in the ass from a certain vampire, who was still here in the room and in his arms!

*Don’t panic, don’t panic, Spike is still asleep!* Maybe he could get out of this situation before Spike woke up. Xander looked down to see if he could slide out, and realised immediately it wouldn’t be an easy task, as Spike seemed to be plastered against him. Spike’s head was pillowed on the shoulder of the arm which Xander had wrapped comfortingly around him – no, not comfortingly; that wasn’t what he had meant to say at all, was it? 

Spike’s arm was lying right across Xander’s abdomen and chest, with the fingers splayed out over his pecs. When Xander noticed that Spike’s middle finger had somehow slipped inside his nipple ring and was resting over the nipple itself, he felt a little jolt inside him, and the nub hardened, rising up to touch the finger poised above it.

Xander groaned to himself. How could this be happening again? Spike wasn’t even consciously doing anything and Xander was getting turned on just by having their bodies touching. His eyes continued their journey down and he saw Spike’s leg stretched out over his own, the knee bent up and just nudging into Xander’s groin.

It seemed as if just the mere fact of him noticing that Spike’s body was intimately touching his own, had started off a chain reaction and he felt the blood rushing to his cock as he watched it, too, hardening and lengthening and it brushed against Spike’s knee as it grew more erect.

Oh no, now what was he going to do! How could he get out of this without waking Spike, and now that he thought about it, how come Spike was still asleep, the guy was out like the living dead? Yeah right, ‘cause that’s what he is! Don’t make jokes at a time like this, Xan, and stop talking to yourself whilst you’re at it.

Xander groaned again and just lay there for a minute whilst he thought about his options. He wasn’t going to think of that finger touching his nipple or that knee brushing his cock, at all. Oh smart move, now you’ve just reminded yourself again… and there they go, popping to attention, both responding to the thoughts of being touched by Spike.

Spike, meanwhile, was being hard pushed not to move. He had been awake for some time now and had been enjoying sensing all the emotions that Xander had been going through. He had been awoken by waves of panic coming from his soft ‘pillow’ and the accelerated heart beat under his ear.

He knew the exact moment when Xander had realised where he was and who he was with, from all the body signals coming from Xander. Even though Spike sensed the panic, he hadn’t sensed any fear and he found he was quite pleased about that. 

He felt Xander raise his head and he smelt the waft of arousal that was caused when Xander saw where Spike’s finger was. Spike found it very hard not to press his finger down on to the nub which was rising up to meet him. He had an even harder job when he felt Xander’s cock brushing against his knee, and the pheromone smell hit him even more strongly.

Now, he wondered, how could he ease the proceedings along whilst still not freaking Xander out too much? He decided to try a ‘stretch and snuggle’ manoeuvre and made sure to keep his face strictly under control, suppressing the grin which was fighting to escape.

First of all, he splayed out his fingers over Xander’s chest and he felt Xander freeze as he tried not to disturb the ‘still-sleeping’ Spike. As Spike stretched his fingers out, the middle digit brushed across Xander’s nipple, causing a delicious friction. Spike managed to push it further into the ring so that when he came to a halt, it was up to his knuckle and the extra thickness caused the ring to remain taut, pulling against Xander’s nub and applying just enough pressure for Xander to feel constant pleasure. Spike felt Xander trying to stifle a groan and once again, schooled his own features as he continued.

Next, Spike stretched out his leg, moving it down across Xander’s legs before sliding it back up again so it was resting on top of Xander’s balls and pressing up against the base of Xander’s now-hard and fully erect shaft. Xander raised his other arm to his mouth at this point and Spike could almost picture him biting on his knuckle, as he tried not to respond to what he thought Spike was subconsciously doing to him.

The final thing Spike did, was to nestle his head into Xander’s shoulder and neck, turning his head upwards so that his mouth came to rest against the column of Xander’s throat, his lips delicately brushing against Xander’s skin. Spike felt the motion of Xander’s Adam’s apple as his swallow almost became a gulp at this final move. *Now let’s see what the whelp does next*, he thought.

Xander was gob smacked! How could one little unconscious stretch cause so many delicious changes and set him at fever pitch in so short a space of time. The pressure from Spike’s finger holding his nipple ring was heavenly and he could feel little bolts of pleasure arrowing down to his groin, which was already being overloaded from the sensations being provided by Spike’s knee. His cock was quite happily twitching back and forth as all the sensations seemed to centre there and it took over control of the higher bodily functions.

Xander flexed his neck muscles so that his skin brushed against Spike’s lips more thoroughly and he moved the arm he had around Spike, stroking his hand gently over Spike’s back.

Spike couldn’t hold back any longer and knew this was the time to stage his awakening. He wanted to be able to touch Xander freely and move things along more quickly, as his own cock was now more than ready and demanding to get involved in the action.

Spike faked a big yawn and tilted his head up to look at Xander through slowly opening eyes. He gave him a coy grin then bent his head back down again and placed a soft kiss on Xander’s Adam’s apple before trailing his tongue lightly across the underside of Xander’s chin, up the side of his neck and over to his ear lobe, which he caught between his teeth and nibbled and sucked for a moment.

Xander was gone! He forgot all his worries about where he was, who he was with and what they had been doing together. All he could think about now was how to get the lips sucking his ear to move further south and start sucking on a far more important part of his anatomy.

Xander stroked his hand down Spike’s back and then raked his fingers back up again, scratching grooves as he went. Spike hissed at the momentary pain and reflexively bit down on Xander’s earlobe before pulling back and grinning up at Xander in delight. Xander groaned harshly at the bite and the look and sucked in his breath as Spike bent down and took a nipple ring into his mouth, laving the nipple itself and poking the tip of his tongue into the ring and pulling gently on it.

Xander ran his fingers through Spike’s hair, gripping tightly, and used his other hand to pull Spike up towards him. He wanted to taste those lips, which had been bringing him such pleasure, for himself. He used the hand which was already in Spike’s hair to propel that mouth towards his own. Spike relished the thought of finally getting to taste Xander and he dove in, readily accepting the kiss, lips and tongues clashing as he revelled in what was on offer.

Spike was really pleased that Xander had initiated the kiss, because he had always felt that kissing showed a level of intimacy far deeper than mere sex. In the old days, he had always been able to get sex whenever he wanted it by just dragging someone up against a wall and shagging them stupid before draining them. But that kind of encounter, though fun, was never really fulfilling for him. The shy poet buried deep down inside of him had always hankered more for the romantic side of things. 

Angelus had been amazing to kiss; it usually involved fangs too, cutting tongues and lips and sucking deeply of the borrowed blood they would just have taken from their victims. After that he had been with Dru, his dark princess, for a hundred years and she had satisfied every need for him. He supposed that was why he stayed with people for so long; he was an old romantic. He was also a complete girl! Why was he thinking about that now when he had a willing pair of lips right in front of him, wanting him – he forgot about the memories and happily gave Xander his full attention.

Xander was tracing his tongue lightly across Spike’s bottom lip and then he sucked it into his mouth, nipping gently at it before letting it go and placing a kiss into each corner of Spike’s mouth. Spike shivered with delight at the feelings running through him and the tenderness of the moment. He grabbed hold of Xander’s lip, pulling it deeply into his own mouth and, after enjoying the taste of that for a moment, he deepened the kiss by pushing past Xander’s parted lips and tasting the delights within. 

He held on to Xander’s head with one hand, the other roaming about all over his back, making sure that their bodies were touching as closely as possible. Xander was doing the same: first running his fingers through Spike’s hair; then stroking up and down his back and then roaming round to the front, scraping across Spike’s solid muscles and moving up to play with his nipples.

Spike loved the feeling of Xander scraping his hands over his body and he knew that Xander loved it too, so he followed suit. Their hands were travelling everywhere; one minute, a tender caress with the palm of the hand; the next moment, the nails would come in to play, following the same path but with a rougher edge. 

Both men enjoyed this exploration of each other’s bodies, as if it were a time of learning and understanding and they both seemed to arrive at the next step at the same time, though Xander spoke first.

“I want to taste you.”

“Me too, Xan. Want to do it together?”

Xander’s eyes widened, first with surprise and then, when the idea sank in, with desire.

Spike was more pleased than he could imagine by the fact that by uttering the suggestion, Xander was showing a willingness to get involved and take things further of his own accord. Spike had worried that Xander would just shrug this whole encounter away as soon as they left the cottage, but it was now clear that he didn’t want to do that, he wanted more and Spike was more than happy to give it to him.

Spike sat up and spun himself around, swinging his legs up towards the head of the mattress and then shuffling himself down, on his side, until he was in perfect position to view Xander’s cock, up close and personal. 

He raised his head to look down at Xander and found that he, too, was mesmerised by the delicious sight in front of him. The tip of Xander’s tongue poked out and slid across his lower lip and Spike groaned, picturing where that tongue and those lips were going to be in a very short moment.

Spike bent his lower leg, easing his thigh forward so that Xander could rest his head upon it. Xander did the same so they were both positioned comfortably, exactly where they wanted to be.

It seemed that Xander couldn’t wait any longer and he leant forward and tentatively touched the tip of his tongue to Spike’s slit. Spike’s cock bounced and his whole body jerked at that first delicious contact. Xander pulled back, scared that he had done something wrong in this, his first blow job on a man.

“S..Sorry, Spike, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay, Xan”, Spike said as he stroked Xander’s arm, “sorry, if I startled you, it’s just that that was the sweetest touch I’ve ever felt. It sent a bolt of pleasure right through me and I definitely need more right now.”

Xander blushed and smiled shyly, inordinately pleased that it was he who had been the cause of Spike getting so much pleasure from just one touch that it had affected his whole body, causing such a reaction.

Xander settled his head back down and Spike followed suit, turning his head to trail his tongue along the skin of Xander’s inner thigh. This time it was Xander who jumped and shivered at the delicious feeling. He liked it so much that he did the same to Spike, trailing his tongue along the skin and then following it up with little kisses.

Spike copied Xander and placed a trail of kisses along Xander’s thigh, then he licked Xander’s sac before taking one of the balls into his mouth. Xander sucked Spike’s balls into his mouth too, first one, then the other. 

They continued this little game for a while, one would do something and then the other would copy that same action and then add on something new which would then be copied too. First a ball would be sucked; then a thigh would be nibbled; then a tongue would trail up the side of a cock; then a slit would be licked, tasting the little bead of pre-come at its tip.

They kept on matching each other’s actions until it all became too much and the quest for release and ultimate pleasure took over from the playful fun.

Spike held Xander’s cock steady and swallowed it down whole, taking it deeply into his throat and he gave a little hum, the sound vibrating along the length of Xander’s shaft and almost making him come at that instant. Xander managed to hold off, however, and tried to copy Spike’s manoeuvre. He couldn’t quite make it all the way in one go and had to relax his gag reflex before he could take it in completely.

Xander swallowed around Spike’s shaft, the movement sending little waves of pleasure to Spike and they both sucked each other’s cocks, humming, swallowing and pulling back to the tip and then taking them in deeply again, until they were both on the verge of coming.

Spike pressed down on Xander’s perineum, pushing it at just the right angle to reverberate off the prostate inside and Xander almost shrieked around the length in his throat and his own cock exploded in Spike’s mouth, shooting out streams of come which Spike eagerly swallowed down. Sensing Xander’s absolute pleasure set Spike off and he too came heavily, almost ramming it down Xander’s throat as Xander swallowed rapidly to take it all in.

They both let the other’s cock slip out of their mouths, licking them clean as they came out and then Xander turned round and crawled his way up Spike’s body, managing a deep, tender kiss before he collapsed on top of him and the pair of them just lay there, too sated to even move.

**************************


End file.
